


Memorial

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Remus, late Spring 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

Was this all there was? Was this all that was left of him? A black, Black, horrible, hostile house?

Mrs Black was staring blankly across the hallway. She said nothing, there was no one to whom she could address her raving.

Remus snuck through the empty house. It had given up the memory of its occupant so very easily.

Sirius's room was as he left it twenty years before. There was still a photo on the desk. His younger self waved at him, and laughed with the younger Sirius.

Curled up on Sirius's bed, Remus wondered what had happened to them.


End file.
